


Chloe's Hella Epic Burrito Challenge 🌯👌

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Boredom is my biggest inspiration, Burritos, Can you imagine if Chloe did a Mukbang, Don't hate the writer, Eating, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gluttony, Hate the website, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by depression, Max and Chloe have a youtube channel, Max being a camera woman, Memes, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Randomness, Secret Sauce, The game was rigged from the start, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Max and Chloe have a YouTube channel.In this video, Chloe gets super stoned and eats a whole bunch of burritos while Max decides to record the whole fucking thing.(This fic is nothing but random fetish fuel drivel so do read at your own risk tho m'kay.)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Chloe's Hella Epic Burrito Challenge 🌯👌

**Author's Note:**

> After a long night of digging around on the internet I was inspired to write this random drivel. Enjoy it or whatever.

"Dude, you sure you got everything set up?"

"Yeah Chlo'. We're good." 

"Awesome. Do me a favor and gimme a countdown?"

"Sure thing. Going live in _3..2...1..._ "

“Whattup all my dudes and babes out there on the interwebs!” Chloe barked at the camera as she always did as she said her patented channel intro. As normal, Max loved seeing the punk get into the zone whenever they would start filming. 

"Chloe Price here. As you can see, I'm flyin' solo this time. Mad Max is the one holding the camera."

" _Hi everyone._ " Max said shyly from behind the camera, sticking a hand in front of the lens and waving dainty.

"Anyways, today, I’ve got a hella big task set in front of me. That's right baby. Seven huge-ass burritos stuffed to the brim with beef, chicken, cheese and peppers! I picked these badboys up from my favorite hole-in-the-wall spot here in Arcadia Bay. Make sure all you guys click on the link in the description below and tell them that Chloe sent ya."

Chloe took her index finger and used it to pry her mouth open, showing off her sharp pearly whites and that gaping mouth of hers, which gave Max the hint to move the camera closer.

“Yep. That's where it's going. All of it, down here!” Chloe insisted before sitting back and adding, “Oh, and yeah, I know I said on social media that Max was gonna join me for this challenge but...someone got cold feet and chickened out at the last second AGAIN.”

"Hey! Be nice now." Max called out half-sarcastically from behind the camera.

Any further banter between them was short lived when Chloe barked back at the camera, “Enough small talk! I'm hungry like the wolf!”

And without a moments’ haste, Chloe practically tore the first burrito open from it's wrapping, grabbed it, and started shoveling it into her gaping maw. Chloe was like a machine. she aggressively chomped down on whatever was in her mouth, gulped it down heartily, and shoveled more and more food into her maw, taking mere seconds to chew before dipping her head back and gulping heartily. Max's face grew flush when she saw a sizable lump protrude from Chloe’s throat. Max would've made a comment on how it’s important to chew your food, but frankly, Max was always glad when she didn’t.

Within no time at all, Chloe and her insatiable appetite had already devoured her first victim. Honestly, just one of those massive burritos would have kept Max's hunger at-bay for a few hours or so. 

Chloe, on the other hand, was already digging into her second burrito, her blue-nailed fingers gripping onto the poor thing like it was trying to escape from her. 

She was just wolfing down her meal like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. The fact that the punk had smoked a huge bowl earlier in the day was only amplifying her relentless hunger. Getting the munchies had always seemed to do that. Naturally, Chloe was kind of a messy eater. She chomped and munched, gulping the bites down simultaneously, sending some crumbs and pieces to go flying. 

All things considered, It probably wasn't the most flattering thing for a young woman her age to be doing.

But that was just how Chloe operated in her life; zero fucks given at all times.

Chloe leaned back and licked her sauce stained lips clean, before smacking them and grinning cockily back at the camera. “Ahh, third’uh the way there already,” Chloe said confidently, grinning toothily. “Man, can you believe how many nerds out there can only get through half of this shit before they start complaining about their bellies achin' and shit?"

Max was about to give a response to that question when Chloe snorted then leaned back and in a move that startled Max, pulled her shirt up, exposing mostly thin stomach to the camera. And to make matters even worse, she grabbed her camera and lifted it forward, pulling it towards her abdomen so Max and the rest of her viewers could get a nice, good look at Chloe’s bare stomach.

“See that Max?! Two of 'em down and this belly isn't even close to full yet!” Chloe barked cockily, slapping her belly firmly before running her free hand up and down her abs, occasionally patting it some more and letting Max hear just how rock hard and firm Chloe’s stomach was. 

Max was sweating bullets at the sight, feeling twitchy already. 

At the same time, Max also couldn’t help but notice that Chloe’s stomach was pushing out. It was subtle but quite noticeable. In fact, the closer Chloe made Max hold her camera up to her belly, the more Max could notice an audible burbling emitting from the punk's midsection. It was enough to make Max bite her lower lip eagerly.

When it came down to it, Chloe's appetite was truly a force to be reckoned with...

Said appetite was put to work when Chloe once again started tearing into her next tube of calories. Even after all those burritos, Chloe was still going strong. She packed it away one mouthful at a time, chomping down like a machine. The blue-haired teen greedily stuffed her face with as much food as she could fit in her mouth all at once. Then, she greedily chomped it down, dipped her head back and gulped thickly. Once again, a thick, sizable lump pushed out of Chloe’s slender throat as she dipped her head back and gulped. Chloe grimaced and held a finger against the bulge, following it and pushing against it as it slid down her neck and vanished past that perfect chest of hers.

The punk grunted, exhaled for breath, and she smacked her lips again. “Mph, that didn’t go down right. Hold up.”

"Hey Max, pass me that drink over there, would ya?"

Max did as she was told and used her hand that wasn't holding the camera to pass the beverage over towards her gorging girlfriend.

"Thanks babe. You're the best." Chloe said, wrapping her lips around her soda bottle, dipping her head back.

The punk started slugging her carbonated beverage down. Max's eyes were fixated on Chloe’s throat as it bobbed in and out rapidly the more of her fizzy drink went down the pipe. Chloe chugged so hard that she crinkled her bottle up a little from sucking it down so intently. 

True to her perfectionist nature, once Chloe started slugging down her drink, she wasn’t satisfied with but a few gulps. No. Instead, Chloe started chugging down her fizzy beverage with hearty gusto, getting the drink down below the label before pulling it from her lips and gasping breathlessly. The punk took a moment to catch her breath and screwed her bottle shut. Then, Chloe grimaced and rested her free hand against her stomach.

The part Max was waiting for was coming up...quite literally...

**“URPPPPPPPP!”**

Chloe clutched her stomach and let out a monstrous belch. One loud and long enough to roar from Chloe’s maw for a few seconds straight. Obviously, all that greasy food downed at once accompanied by slugging down so much soda so quickly had built a carbonated surplus in Chloe’s belly that needed release.

When her load of burping ceased, Chloe sighed with relief and gave her gut a couple of hearty pats before once again rubbing her stomach up and down with her free hand. 

“Hot damn!” Chloe grunted, exhaling again before adding, “Almost there. Let’s do this shit.” 

Chloe’s pace was a bit slower when she moved onto next burrito. She was still packing it away like a champ. It was pretty apparent that Chloe was pushing to her limit. Once again, Chloe stopped to take a drink, still slugging the rest of her soda down, but with longer, more labored gulps. Every so often, she’d stop drinking for a moment, even with her lips around the bottle. Max could actually hear Chloe burp into her bottle periodically before going back to drinking more. 

The hipster's underwear was practically a water faucet at this point.

Chloe burped deeply into her fist before thumping her chest a few times and letting out a deeper, much more guttural sounding belch. Once again, Chloe leaned back, one hand pressed against the back of her seat for support while the other massaged her clearly aching belly. 

Max's eyes wandered down to see how much more bloated Chloe’s stomach appeared than it did moments earlier. For starters, Chloe’s tank-top was being hiked up without prompting, exposing a sliver of her bare stomach, resting just below Chloe’s piercing-adorned navel. Max could see Chloe’s gut pushing out even more, pressing in what looked like an uncomfortably tight fit against the waistband of her jeans.

“Fuck me, I’m gettin’ full here. Babe, you might have to hand-feed the rest of it to me.” Chloe moaned, massaging her belly firmly with one hand with a rather groggy look on her face. Chloe took a deep breath, making her distended stomach stick out before falling in as she exhaled deeply. 

Had this not been a video that she was currently recording, the hipster would've taken Chloe up on that offer...

Meanwhile, the punk just sat there on the sofa, her legs stretched out, causing her bare feet to jut out towards where Max was standing. For a moment Chloe stretched out her slender toes and massaged her aching stomach. 

After a sudden hiccup, Chloe grimaced, hit her chest a few times, and exhaled again after clearing her windpipes. The pressure on her esophagus had to be unbearable after a certain point. 

Max’d have sympathized if she wasn't so utterly fixated on how drum tight Chloe’s belly was looking, and how eager Max was to see her hike her shirt up again to expose the full extent of her bloat. A minute or so passed of Chloe just leaning back and massaging her belly, trying to ease the cramp she was feeling. 

Then, Chloe sat up a little again and held a fist to her mouth. There was a strained but concentrated look on her face for a moment as she held that position. Max could hear a sudden gurgling emit from Chloe’s gut, a deep, gastric one as her throat rippled a few times, as if Chloe was gulping something that wasn’t there. 

Then, after a few uninterrupted seconds of this, Chloe pulled her hand away from her mouth and expelled a long, thunderous belch.

Chloe had just let out what had to be the single biggest burp Max’d ever bared witness to. (Well, compared to the other times that Chloe had burped when they ate together.) It rumbled out of her gaping mouth for a solid nine seconds straight, and Max even saw a few flicks of saliva fly out of Chloe’s mouth in the wake of that monster. 

Words could not even describe how utterly enthralled Max was in that moment...

When that massive burp finally tapered off, Chloe gasped breathlessly, rolling her head back and sighing with blissful relief, letting her tongue hang out of her maw like a happy dog.

“Oorf, fuck me,” Chloe moaned, slapping her belly firmly, and allowing Max to hear just how tight and jam-packed it was. “That hit the spot.”

Chloe simply sat there for a moment, catching her breath as her distended midsection rose and fell with each labored breath she took. But unlike before, there was this look of bliss on her face, like a lot of pressure had been relieved all at once. Then, Chloe sat up again and faced the remaining burritos.

“Ahh, well, hehe, guess that made some extra room,” Chloe flashed a wink back at the camera then gave her bloated gut a few more pats, making herself hiccup in the process. “Mph, and now, for the rest...”

Max could tell that Chloe was beyond full at this point. But she wasn’t a quitter. Never was. Never would be. So yes, fullness be damned, she would finish this. No matter how full she got, she kept on pushing through.

The more Chloe ate, the heavier and tighter her belly got. her shirt was now hiking well above her belly button, but Chloe’s midsection was so tight, she just pulled her shirt up and exposed the entirety of her belly and left it that way as she ate. As such, Max could practically see it expanding little by little with each labored gulp Chloe took. 

At one point during her sixth burrito, Chloe had stop. Chloe had gotten so bloated that her stomach was being constricted tightly against her pants. So, Chloe fumbled a bit trying to unbutton her pants, which were now tightly pressed against her midsection. 

But with some doing, Chloe managed, and almost immediately, her immensely bloated gut pushed out even more. It pushed out to the point of completely unzipping Chloe’s pants and exposing her black panties underneath. With nothing no longer holding back the storm, Chloe’s stomach surged out by a few inches, making her sigh with great relief, almost going cross-eyed at how liberating that feeling felt. 

Max leaned in closer, because Chloe’s belly looked bigger than she'd ever seen it before. Even bigger than that one time the punk had tried to eat an entire birthday cake a few months back during a munchies binge...

Ignoring the hipster lost in thought next to her, Chloe soldiered on, resuming the eating challenge.

Finally, after several minutes, the last burrito had joined it's comrades inside Chloe's digestive tract. Chloe had polished off all seven of the giant burritos in just roughly an hours time. To mark her celebration, Chloe clutched her belly with her free hand, and held her free fist up in victory, letting out a GIANT victory burp to seal her successful feat, putting a gaseous exclamation point on her triumph for the day.

“Urgh, fuckin’ FINALLY,” Chloe said in a hoarse voice, before dropping both hands against her immensely bloated stomach. Not that they had been all that defined in the first place, but Chloe's abs were practically non-existent at this point. It looked like Chloe had swallowed an entire basketball. 

Even without touching it, Max could see just how firm and taut it appeared to be. Chloe just exhaled in an exhausted manner and leaned back, massaging her rounded belly with both hands. 

“See Max? Told'ja I could do it. Kicked that challenge right in the fucking ass. All that hella tasty grub...all right here in this gut o' mine.” Chloe growled in an exhausted manner, patting her gut firmly for emphasis. 

Max was grateful that she was the one behind the camera this time, otherwise the huge aroused blush on her cheeks would've been visible for all the internet to see.

Chloe then directed Max to bring the camera over and focus it directly onto her large, immensely bloated abdomen. She ran her free hand all across it as the camera picked up the intense, deeply acidic sounding gurgles burbling out from Chloe’s gut. 

“Ugh, holy shitballs, I’m hella stuffed,” Chloe choked back, as she showed off the full extent of her bloat. As her camera circulated, she focused the camera to catch her immensely bloated belly from every single angle. From the front, Max could see just how much deeper Chloe’s belly button appeared to be from how much her stomach was pushing out. The upper and side angles showed the fuller extent of just how far her gut was sticking out. And the lower angle almost obstructed all of Chloe’s face because of how much her belly was taking up the camera. 

And the closer the camera got to her gut, the more Max could hear it burbling away like a coffee pot. Her girlfriend was almost certainly going to need a nice soothing belly rub tonight. 

Not that Max wasn't looking forward to that or anything...

“This is how Chloe fuckin' Price does a fuckin’ challenge. No punking out midway through either. Just power through and keep eating like you ain’t even...”

Chloe’s words trailed off for a moment, and then it came...

“BWWWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP!!!!”

Another titanic belch blasted out of Chloe’s mouth while Max was holding the camera towards her stomach. Due to how close she was when she burped, the sound was so aggressive that it made the audio on the camera clip a little. It was a surefire indicator of just how utterly stuffed Chloe was.

Chloe groaned with relief then smacked her chops with satisfaction.

“Oof! Oh yeah Max, I bet'cha all those fuckin’ weirdos out there liked that,” Chloe commented nonchalantly, smacking her lips with a mixture of an annoyed yet amused tone in her voice describing a certain demographic of their viewing audience who always seemed to be obsessed with Chloe’s burping talents.

Max herself had found all the attention the punk received a little funny all things considered. Seeing as how she was actually one of those weirdos herself.

No one on the internet had to know about that though.. That was a _little secret_ of hers.

"Anyways, you fuckers know the drill by now. Like the vid, share it with your peeps, and subscribe to Max and I's Youtube channel. And as always...”

This time, Max pulled the camera back up to Chloe's face and held it up as the punk cockily pointed at the frame.

“See you beautiful people on the next video! Remember to stay hella awesome!”

And with that, Max smashed the stop button on her camera, and the video drew to a close. Honestly the hipster was beyond flustered, smitten and turned on at this point. She was _definitely_ gonna have to rub a quick one out in the bathroom later..

Max set the camera aside and took out the capture card. She would probably edit the thing and have it posted sometime later this week. Taking a glance over at her absolutely stuffed-silly punk girlfriend, Max took a few moments to shelf down a gasp down her throat.

"Holy fuck dude. I don't wanna see another damn burrito for as long as I fuckin' breathe." Chloe said with a huff, dropping her head back as she let out a long exhale. Now that the cameras were off, the punk didn't have a reason to put on a front anymore.

She was packed something fierce and it showed.

Max smirked and chuckled softly. "You _did_ put on quite the showing. If it's any consolation, I'm sure our viewers will love the video."

Chloe only groaned and let out another burp that she did a poor job of muffling with her fist. "They damn well better." She scratched her head and yawned loudly.

"Fuckin' feels like I'm carrying triplets over here."

Max chuckled again and went over to the far side of the bedroom and scooped up all the trash and empty boxes that had accumulated during Chloe's feast. It took her a little while to collect it all and clean up everything, but in the end, Max managed to clear up all of the aftermath.

Standing proudly in the center of the room at the result of her handiwork, Max let out a quiet sigh.

"Well that's that all done. Anyways Chloe, are you still up for that shower you promised me?"

Silence met Max's question.

"Chlobear?"

Still no response.

Max turned around just in time to catch Chloe's blank expression as she nodded off blissfully on the sofa. Her head hung limp there as she snored softly, the punk having apparently fallen asleep while Max hadn't been looking.

Max could only smile.

Chloe was simply too adorable sometimes.

"Never change Chloe." She said softly, walking over towards her sleeping lover.

"Never change."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. You're welcome for this.


End file.
